Ash, Janine, and Roxie
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends sexy time with the poisonous trainers.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a sunny day in Kanto, a beautiful rocker, Roxie, and her band are in Fuschia City for a concert. A few days ago, they performed in Goldenrod City and now, they're doing it here within a few hours. Heading out of the hotel room, Roxie said, "Be right back."

She was planning to meet her secret lover living in Fuschia City. After reaching the southern part of the city, she saw her secret lover and it was Janine, a woman being several years older than her. Both smiled as they rushed closer. They then gave each other a hug.

"Roxie, baby. I'm glad to see you again," Janine said.

"Me too," Roxie said. They broke their hug seconds later. "You feel like having sex with me again?"

"Hell yeah. We can do it after your concert," Janine replied.

"That's what I like to hear," Roxie said, then the two began walking together.

Janine looked around to make sure no one showed up. Then she said, "Here's something I need to ask you, Roxie."

"What is it, Janine?"

"Do other people, including your band members, asked you if you're into men or women?"

"They haven't, thank god," Roxie replied.

"Sadly, people asked me the same question and it happened yesterday.I was so pissed that I didn't reply to them," Janine said.

"You did the right thing, Janine. And the other sad part is that homosexuality is illegal in Kanto and Unova, while Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh accepted it, Roxie said.

"It is, really. Either Kanto makes it legal, or I'll settle in Hoenn. I'm giving them two months."

"Same for Unova. Besides, Hoenn's a great place to live. Lesser crimes, more friendly people, comfortable hotel rooms, great areas where you can relax and exercise, and the like."

"True, although I'm not sure about Sinnoh because I drove there once. And Jotho's not that great of a place to live. But hey, at least they made homosexuality legal," Janine said.

The women continued to talk. Roxie then noticed a familiar face walking past them. It was Ash. She remembered him from eight years earlier when he battled her in Unova. "Wait a minute. Did Ash walked past us?"

"You mean Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Yeah," Roxie replied. "He battled me in my Gym eight years ago."

"I see. I haven't met him before, but my dad told me about him. Hmmm... I got an idea. We can join Ash for a hot threesome."

"Sounds great, Janine," Roxie said, and she and Janine rushed towards Ash. Facing Ash, Roxie said, "Hi, Ash. Remember me?"

"Of course I do, Roxie," Ash replied. He then looked at Janine. "Who's the hot piece of ass? Your friend?"

"Her name's Janine, Koga's daughter. And she's my girlfriend, too," Roxie replied.

"Nice to meet you," Ash said.

"Nice to meet you too, Ash. Say, you wanna have a threesome with us?"

"We'll treat you like a special guest," Roxie said, changing her voice more smoothly.

"I'm up for it," Ash replied, smiling.

"Good. Meet us in the Gym at 10:30," Roxie said.

"Okay," Ash said, and Roxie and Janine walked away. He felt extremely lucky because two girls wanted to have sex with him. That reminds him two years ago when he had sex with Dawn and Zoey for his sixteen birthday. It was arguably the best present he ever had. They did every position a threesome can do.

At 10:30 p.m., Ash knocked on the door. Then seconds later, it opened. "Ash, darling. We knew you would arrive on time," Janine said, Roxie was standing near her.

"Come on in," Roxie said, and Ash went inside before Janine closed the door.

"Follow us so we can get started," Janine said. Ash followed them to the room. Once there, Janine and Roxie began removing each other's clothes, while Ash took care of his own. After getting naked, they climbed up the bed. Getting the lubed-up strap-on that was already laying on the bed, Janine wore it between her waists. She laid down, and Roxie got up top of her.

After guiding the strapon dildo towards Roxie's ass, she pushed it deeply inside and Roxie started moaning as Janine moved her hips. Spreading her legs, she said, "Put it in, Ash."

Doing as told, he laid up top the rocker before pushing his cock inside her cunt. "Oh, this is so good," Roxie said. She wrapped her legs on Ash's back as the thrusting continues.

"God, you're so beautiful, just like Janine," Ash said.

"Ash..." Roxie said. "Don't stop... You too, Janine..." The feeling from her cunt and anus felt incredible.

Both are happy to hear what Roxie said. Like Ash, Janine moved faster. With every thrust Ash and Janine made by going faster, Roxie's movements were the same as theirs. A few minutes later, his cock ejaculated, filling the rocker's womb with his love-goo, and Roxie reached her climax.

"You two... can stop... now..." Roxie said, and Ash and Janine stopped thrusting her holes. After calming down, the three faced each other, their faces are being closer to one another. That leads to a triple french-kiss between the trainers.

Two weeks later, Ash hung out in his home, relaxing on the couch. His cellphone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, baby. It's me, Roxie. I got great news."

"What is it, Roxie?"

"I'm pregnant!" Roxie replied.

"That's great, Roxie. So who's the father?"

"You are," Roxie replied. "Don't you remember what happened two weeks ago when you fucked me and Janine at the same time?"

"Yeah. Did more guys fucked you before or after I did?"

"No, just you. We'll talk about it later, Ash. See ya!" Roxie said. She then hung up.

Ash got another call. He answered it, saying, "Who's this?"

"Janine," Janine replied. "You gotta hear this and it's important. I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

"Let me guess, I'm the only guy that banged you, right?"

"Yup. I told my dad about it, too. He said that he'll kill you for knocking me up."

"I hope he's joking, because I'm too young to die," Ash said.

"I'm not sure if he was joking. I'll try to stop him if he's being serious. That's all I wanted to say. We'll chat about our child later. Bye!" Janine said, and she hung up.

"Two kids. Can't wait for this," Ash said.

The End


End file.
